Lidirian Tavescalas
Seemingly immortal, Lidirian Tavescalas has been the Seneschal of the True Empire for more than five thousand years. Early Life Born into an unexceptionable elven family, Lidirian Tavescalas had an isolated childhood on the then-border of the Empire. His families business was the creation and maintenance of massive plantations, growing silk and cotton for the increasingly elaborate fashions of the court and aristocracy. Bored of an agricultural management, the young Lidirian asked to be trained in magic, and he was sent off to the Imperial College. Becoming a Wizard Leaving the sheltered isolation of the countryside for the fast paced and highly political world of the Colleges of Magic was a massive culture shock for the shy Lidirian. Resentful towards opportunities his companions were wasting, focusing on political as opposed to magical might, Lidirian spent his days and nights researching and pushing the knowledge of magic outward and upward. Eventually, Lidirian discovered the Third Eye, or Oculus Arcanos. Honored for his discovery, Lidirian began being patronized by several factions of Imperial politics. Pre-War Politics Eventually, the Prophecy of Elven Doom was thought to be fully interpreted by the scholars and oracles of the Empire. Those in power were split between working with the fate the Gods had handed them, or using their god-granted power to save themselves. These two conflicting ideals, and the two princes that embodied them, started gathering allies, and reluctantly Lidirian himself was drawn into the conflict. But in a desperate attempt to head off war before it started, the Empire declared that an expedition to the Pools of Infinity. Gathering together the best and brightest, with representatives of both political factions paramount among them. The Pools of Infinity Once at the pools, chaos broke out, and the exact details are present in the Journal of Lidirian Tavescalas . What happened at the end is unknown, but Lidirian was the only one to leave alive, and flush with new found power and knowledge, he returned to the Empire. The Civil War After the expedition to the Pools went wrong, war was inevitable. The Crown Prince, Mothonael, proposed that to save their people, no avenue of power would be left unexplored. His opponent, Prince Enlos, believed that this curse was a test, and that enduring it in silence was the only way to survive. Lidirian reported the ambush and deaths of his companions. Lidirian, though agreeing with neither side, knew that diabolism was not the way to the Empires future. Lidirian fought with all his might against those that would sell the soul of the Empire to demons. Seneschal After routing the fallen elves, the empire was massively unstable. The cowed barbarians, long fearful of the Empires power, struck, reclaiming land and territory long ago civilized by the Empire. Prince Enlos had died in the final battle of the War, and while his heir was worthy of the title of Emperor, they did not have the experience to fully rule, so the position of Seneschal, historically a ceremonial role used to honor the noblest of elven houses, was granted to the country-born Lidirian Tavescalas. Lidirian's assignment was clear, put the fear of the Emprire back into the increasingly bold raiders and savages along the border, and remind the great barons and lord of the Empire that one hiccup in proper succession was not an invitation to do so again. Category:People